Edward and Bella's Wedding
by samanddan
Summary: My take on the Wedding. Please RxR. Much thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please read! Okay, I see Alice with the type of hair cut Ashley Greene has in the movie. Just above her chin and very shopped up bangs leaning to the right of her face. Please check out a photograph of Ashley as Alice to understand. Thank you. I'll post a link up to see a photograph of her too. Same with Angela Webber, I see her as Christian Serratos (who is playing Angela) a.k.a. Susie Crabgrass from "Ned's Declassified". **

The Wedding. 

"You may kiss your bride." the minister announced to Edward. Of course, I was crying, so before I could look up at my new husbands face, I wiped under my eyes. When I looked back up, it wasn't Edwards' marvelous face, but James's.

"AAAHHH!!" I screamed sitting straight up with a thin, fresh coating of sweat on my forehead. Of all nights to have a nightmare, why tonight.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward whispered at my side after jumping out of the rocking chair. Before I could answer him, he flew inside of my closet, just as Charlie barged in.

"Why'd you scream?! What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nightmare." I answered them both. "Go back to sleep Dad." he exhaled deeply and closed my door. Not even a second later, Edward was at my side.

"What happened love?" he cooed in my ear. His voice was soft and sincere. I took a second to wonder why his frame was moving, I was shaking, and my heart was beating erratically.

"I-it…" I stumbled. "It was James. The Minster just told you to kiss your bride, and when I looked up after cleaning under my eyes, it was James's face, not yours." I mumbled.

"Oh Bella," he began pulling me into his body; cradling me. "James is long gone. So is Victoria and Laurent. They'll never harm you again. No one will. I would never allow it again. You know that."

"B…but what about the Volturi?" I shuddered. Now that the coven of three were gone, I was still on the Volturi hit list. And if I didn't become a vampire soon, they would dispose of me. Edward stroked my hair sensing my dismay.

"Not even them." he assured. He picked up my chin and bought it close to his. I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't afford to become light headed now, it was only two a.m.

"Not now Edward."

"I understand. Get some rest love, we have a big day today." he hummed. It sounded more like a peaceful lullaby. He kissed my forehead and covered me lightly with the blankets. I could feel his cold body between it. I couldn't fall back asleep, I didn't want another nightmare. So I laid on my side, facing the baby blue walls, thinking about the last few months.

The Cullen's and Sam's pack destroyed what newborns Victoria had created. Communication with Jacob was hard since he received the…_wedding--_ugh_--_invitation. We'd talk for a few minutes but that was it. He seemed really upset. Lucky for him he was able to phase again, so most of his time he was with the pack, or just out for a run. Alice had been so excited about the wedding plans and getting the bridesmaid dresses. Not to mention the fit Charlie threw when Edward and I announced are engagement.

"You're not even twenty yet Bells!" he shouted. "Don't go making the _same_ mistake your mother and I did!"

It must've taken him three weeks to calm down. He wouldn't allow Edward in the house for a week.

What was today's date by the way? The wedding must be soon. And then it hit me, what Edward said by 'we have a big day today'.

"Oh my Gosh." I gasped sitting back up. Edward followed.

"What's wrong now? Another nightmare?"

"No. I'm getting married today." I breathed, it shook me a little more then necessary. "Oh my Gosh, I'm getting married today." I repeated, disbelieving.

"Yes we are." Edwards' musical voice hummed next to me. I sat back down on my back with one hand on my forehead. Tonight, after all the pointless hullabaloo that pleased Alice, I would be on my way to becoming a vampire. That fire would be back in my veins, the same kind when James bit me over a year ago. My crescent scar began to sting in protest. A small ripple of shivers rolled down my spine, causing me to shudder and my stomach churn. The blood drained from my face.

"What?" Edward whispered, he sounded urgent.

"I'm going to become a vampire tonight." I whispered.

"Not tonight; I wish it were that fast for you. In three days you will be. But if it still troubles you we could always post-pone it." he answered. No, I wanted this badly. I was ready. He was my world, and I would walk through flames for him.

"No I'm ready. I can handle it." I felt the scar again sting in protest. I looked at his face, dimly lit from my digital clock. His lips jutted out to one side and his eye brows together showing his look of his hesitation. "I'm serious. Three days is nothing compared to my last--" I didn't finish; we both knew all to well what it was. "Sorry."

"As long as you think you are ready, and can handle it _this_ time, I trust you. Now get some rest." he ordered, and I obeyed.

When I woke up, Alice was sitting on the rocking chair, looking at me plainly.

"Good afternoon Bella." she purred. "It is now twelve in the afternoon, and you and my brother are getting married before family and friends in six hours. You have six hours to prepare and be ready."

"Where's Edward?"

"Hunting. He'll be back in five and a half hours though." she whispered, appearing at my side in a blink. Her eyes were honey gold and warm.

"And why aren't you with him? Aren't you thirsty?"

"Oh no. I fed before I came here." she purred again in my ear. The thought of Alice feeding on a fox gave me Goosebumps.

"Oh." five hours were enough to feed, in the local area, and come back. I rolled out of bed, slugging into my black zip up hoodie. I walked into the kitchen to find a note under my favorite magnet.

Bella,

Went to Blacks' to help get ready. Call me when you're done with breakfast.

Charlie.

I put it on the counter and dug out a bowl, spoon, and Cheerios while Alice handed me the milk. I began to eat it slowly while she stared at me incredulously.

"What? Do I have a big pimple on my lip or something?"

"No not at all. Not even a cole sore. I'm just so excited to finally have you as a sister. It just nineteen months ago, you were another human; sitting and gawking at us from a far. Now you're becoming one of us. It's not a bad thing you know, you just might not have to go through all the annoying staring." she explained. I felt me cheeks burn, remembering being another spectator. "Do you realize this is your last human breakfast? Why wouldn't you celebrate it more and have something more bountiful like eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, and jam? You won't be able to taste it after it's done Bella."

"Because Cheerios is all the bounty I need." I told her. She just lifted her arms up in defeat. I took in her question and reached for the box and milk. Her whistle giggle filled the room. I giggled myself. "I like Cheerios."

After breakfast I called the Blacks' residence, hoping Charlie would answer. He did.

"Black residence."

"Dad it's Bella."

"Good morning Bells. How are you? No more nightmares?" he buzzed.

"Nope. Not one. Alice is here with me and I'm going to relax for a while."

"Oh that's good. Well, we're here, just watching some ESPN. Jacob seems a bit shaky though. His hands have been trembling a lot since I got here. Did you want to talk to him?" he asked. I was a little scared that Jake would break the phone, but I threw myself into the shark tank anyway.

"Sure."

"Hey Bella." he said with little enthusiasm.

"Hey Jake. Are you alright?" what a stupid question to ask a teenage werewolf who was in love with a vampire to be.

"Oh yeah Bells. I'm doing just dandy." sarcasm led his voice.

"Jake calm down."

"Oh can I be calm?! I'm barely comfortable with the idea that my best friend is marrying a--" he stopped short, taking Charlie into consideration. "you-know-what"

"Jacob Black I love that you-know-" he cut me off.

"But you love me too Bella Swan! Don't ever forget that!" his shout was whispered and hurried through his gritted teeth.

"Ugh yes I do Jacob, but with him, it's…it's just so unexplainable!"

"What ever Bella. I'm not promising anything for tonight. Keep in mind, he's still my enemy." his voice inaudible for Charlie.

"Aw Jake--" I started, but was cut off by Billy.

"He went out for a run Bella. See you later." and he hung up. I exhaled and put the phone back down on the receiver while looking at Alice. We both knew what Billy meant by 'run'. I hope Jake wasn't wearing his tux. I turned away and trudged upstairs, glancing at the clock before hand. Twelve thirty. I got into the shower.

After, I threw on my favorite old pair of gray sweats and my green, long sleeved shirt, letting my hair dry naturally. I bounced downstairs to see Alice sitting on the couch staring at the T.V.

It was now one p.m., and I had two hours left--as a human--in this house before Alice dragged me to her huge bathroom, dolled me up, then to the church to complete my end of the deal. Then after the reception, he would complete _his_ end of the deal. He had agreed to _sleep_ with me after we were married, then change me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Thank goodness Jasper wasn't here to feel the same emotions I was; how _embarrassing_. I looked down at my third finger on my left hand were the ring Edward gave me would stay for the rest of my existence. I rubbed it a little with my right index finger, knowing it was once Elizabeth Masen's finger it occupied. Edward's mother.

I shifted my attention to Alice, noticing her outfit. She had a purple hat on with black strips going across and down, making diamonds. Her spiky black hair was fluffing out of the brims. She had on a loose black hoodie that zipped up in the middle. On her tiny legs were a pair of tight, purple jeans. Her feet were covered by a pair of combat boots that only came up to her ankles, but thick on the bottom, making her look two inches taller. I walked over to sit next to her. Without any movement, she spoke.

"Are you nervous Bella?" she asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Did you know nerves are just access energy?"

"Yes."

"You want to burn off all that energy don't you?" she asked, sounding like she was leading me somewhere.

"Where are you going with this Alice?" my eyes shut while I asked her that question. When they opened, her head was cocked to the right and her smile was wide and somewhat evil looking. She bared her teeth and batted her eyes. "What?"

"Lets go shopping." she suggested in a small but excited voice. My eyes went a little wide.

"Alice, if you don't mind, I'd like to relax for a while before I give you free privilege to doll me up to fit whatever time period you want to. Is that okay with you?" I asked. Her smile melted away and transformed into a pout. Then the pout, like the smile, went away into a plain look.

"All right. I understand." she looked away. "I have something special planned for your hair by the way. I'm not sure if you'll like it. But it will take a while to do. So we'll have to leave by three. You don't have a problem with that do you Bella?" she asked.

"No not at all Alice."

"Good then." and she kept quite while I flipped through the channels. I landed on something mindless and watched it for however long. I didn't keep track.

After what seemed like a half hour, Alice grabbed the remote from my side and turned the T.V. off. She jumped to her feet, looking very happy.

"Is it time to go already?" I asked a little surprised. Her smile was large as she bit down on her lip, arms extended towards me, like if she wanted to pick me up. She nodded her head furiously. "Just let me go brush my teeth and put some jeans on." I requested. Again she nodded and I ran upstairs.

I came back down to see her twirling the Volvo keys on her index finger. She looked up at me and smiled again until I joined her. She rushed me outside into the pouring rain and shoved me into the Volvo. That was fast. She hurried to get off of my street and to her house.

Twenty minutes in, she was breaking the speed limit.

"Alice, you're going over the speed limit you know. Slow down." I cautioned. She didn't want to listen to me. I gave up and continue to watch the trees fly by us. We were at the huge mansion five minutes after I warned her.

"Oh Damn it Edward!" she struck with great anger and annoyance. Her bottom lip was jutting out and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" I halfway screamed.

"He got home early and has decided to stay while I prepare you! Oh that's going to change boy." she raged to herself. She flew out of the car screaming his name. I calmly got out and shut both passenger and driver side door. I walked to the steps and heard Alice saying "Out, out ,out!" She shoved him through the doors seconds later.

"Oh no mister! You aren't allowed to see your bride before the ceremony! You weren't even suppose to be home until five thirty. I want you out while I make her up! Out you hear me! Out." she sounded like an old house wife kicking out a stray cat with a broom. "I can't believe you have the nerve. Go do something for the next few hours, I don't care what it is." she muttered.

"Hello love," he said coming down the steps. He lowered himself to my height and pressed his snowy lips to mine. The kiss didn't last long, Alice once again booted his butt.

"Come on Bella. I need to get your hair done."  
"Go do something. You know it'll pass by fast. I'll see you there." my parting words were soft to the touch. He skimmed his knuckles lightly down my chin, then kissed me again.

The kiss was soft and passionate. His lips softly wrapped themselves around mine and my mouth opened. His breath was in my mouth and I could taste it. He forced our lips to close and rubbed them softly against mine; kissing my bottom lip slowly. We heard Alice groan in the background and both giggled. I grabbed a fistful of his hair with my right hand, holding his face in place; continuing our kiss. I kissed his bottom lip, he kissed mine, and I nipped his to finish. He pulled away softly and I saw a edgy look in his eyes. Maybe even sexy. What I wanted after the party was coming. We both knew that. I bit my lower lip, smiling, and watched him disappear before my eyes.

Alice jumped down and raced me up the stairs in seconds herself. I had enough time to blink about twice and breathe zero. Pushing me into the chair that was in front of her long mirror. Since my hair was already wet from the rain, she began to style it.

She put some sort of cream in it, clipped up the top part of my hair, then dug out the blow dryer to dry a small strand that was in between two of her fingers. She did this for that one long strand. I sat in the chair patiently, watching each strand fall into different places after being sprayed with hairspray.

While she did this, I stared at myself in the mirror. I realized, that this day, August 13th, 2006, may be my _last _human day. My last day with brown eyes, ivory skin, any longer hair or nails. In my bathroom this morning, it was my last gaze to see brown eyes staring back in that mirror. I wouldn't really miss it all that much. I knew Edward would. He would miss it when my heart went a pitter-patter when he kissed me, or seeing my cheeks turn bright red in a blush. He would miss that. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't be clumsy as a vampire, I'd be graceful, like Alice. Well maybe not just like Alice, maybe less like a ballerina, but with practice I could be. I wouldn't put anyone's lives in danger any longer after it was done.

These were my last human hours.

"Bella," Alice began. "is something on your mind?"

"Nothing that I haven't thought about before Alice. Don't worry, I'm fine." no it wasn't a lie. I was. So what if these were my last human hours? I'd give many things up just to be with Edward for the rest of the hours this world had left. "Actually, this one thing in particular just came up."

"Oh?"

"You can see me becoming a vampire, but do you see me being a clumsy vampire? Like, as clumsy as I am now?" I rolled my eyes to her reflection. She put her hand on her hip and jutted that one hip out.

"Bella it's your nature to be clumsy. That much I've noticed. So, as a vampire, you might be clumsy. Or it might heal over time and practice. So far I don't see you knocking into anyone, or tripping while running. Does that answer your question?" she explained to me.

"Yeah Alice thank you." we both smiled at each other and she continued. I observed my hair as it progressed. The tight 1920's and 1930's hit finger wave curl slid down to the bottom of my chin, then uncurling to loose, bouncy curls to the end. By four thirty, she was finished. My hair looked amazing.

"Alice, oh my gosh, it's beautiful." I praised.

"You like it! Oh Bella it works so well for your face. This was the biggest thing back then. Every girl wanted it if they could afford it. The finger wave curl was the kick off for hair styling in the twenties. You really like it? It's not going overboard?"

"Of course I like it silly! Will your hair be like this too?"

"Mm-hm. Rose, Esme, and Angela's too. She's having it done at a salon though." she told me, applying more hairspray. Seeing Alice's hair like that was easy. It fit with her dress. The dress she got for maid of honor was cream, matching the color of my dress. And it was plain too. It was a smooth silk like material that went to her waist and sat on her hips. Then flowed out on the bottom, stopping at the middle of her shins. It had many rows of flounces below the waist and gathered at the center above the waistline and the fabric "roses" at the waistline where the flouncing ends. It was very her. Her shoes where small heals that strapped across her ankle in a cream color; like the bottom of the dress.

Rosalie's, Esme's, and Angela's dress also fit the time period. They were longer, and yellow. The sleeves came down to their elbow, and a small belt same color as the dress was under their breasts. Along the side of the dress, was a slit that gradually grew to the ankles were it was tied back into the deep white-gold under. The neck rested on their clavicle, while the back dipped down to the belt. I could see how beautiful they all would look.

When Angela got the invitation, she called me A.S.A.P. and R.S.V.P. then and there. Her and Ben actually. I told her she was a bridesmaid and she almost cried. We were both so happy. I'm glad she was that one girlfriend from High School who kept faithful to me during my "zombie" period. Her, Ben, and Mike. All were invited and could come.

Alice started on my make-up. The eye shadow was a deep, but light, gold. She applied the light eyeliner and blush. She carefully worked on my eyes. Putting some brown on top of my eyelashes, letting it get lighter as she went upwards, blending it in smoothly with the gold. When she finished, she outlined my eye again with the brown. She finished up my face at five.

"Bella," she hummed. "One more hour. How are your nerves now?" she sounded so smug.

"Racking up." I answered truthfully.

"Ha ha. Come on, I need to get you in your dress. Would you like some tea to calm you down?"

"No thank you."

"Mm-hm. Hear we are." she said getting the dress out of the closet in it's bag. She swept it open and hung it up for me. She left so I could get dressed. I stared at the dress. It was a very light shade of cream. The belt under the chest was a fading yellow. The neck line was a V, one side crossing over the other into the belt. the sleeves went to me elbow, but the inside hemmed them up to the middle of my upper arm, making them overflow around the hem. I undressed and put the dress on slowly. When I came out, Alice was all dolled up in make-up, hair, and dress, tapping her foot. She stopped as soon as I came out.

"Oh Bella. You look beautiful." she gasped. Esme came in the room a little later, her too all ready and dressed up.

"Bella honey. It looks perfect on you. If I could cry I think I would." she hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I wanted to give you something. Nothing fancy, just Carlisle and I's gift." she opened her handbag and bought out a diamond bracelet. The brace was gold and diamonds were attached to it. I gasped gawking at it.

"Nothing fancy? Esme it's beautiful. I can't accept this."

"Yes you can honey. It looks wonderful on you, and it matches." her voice was so sincere. I felt the tears come up. I nodded my head and put it on.

"Crud Alice, my make-up's going to get ruin."

"Actually, it's all water proof. I knew you'd probably start crying." she pointed out. I giggled, and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you so much." I told them both. I hugged Esme first, kissing her cheek, then Alice's neat hair. I grabbed my shoes from Alice's closet and carried them down the steps so I wouldn't trip. Rosalie was on the main floor waiting for us. She graced me a smile and started walking to the indoor entrance to the garage. I got into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes with Alice and Rosalie, while Carlisle and Esme were in the front.

"You look very nice Bella." he noted. I thanked him while he drove out.

Inside the church, everyone was waiting for me. I stayed in the little room adjusting everything. Two little knocks came to my door.

"Bella?" Renee asked through the creek she created.

"Come in Mom." I told her. She walked, her dress a light purple, hair in a bun, and light make-up on. I looked at myself in the mirror, then her. Two different time periods in one room.

"Bella you look so beautiful. And Alice did a wonderful job on your hair and make-up."

"I know, she's a life saver." I said. She walked over and hugged me tightly until we both started to shake and cry. Again, thanks to Alice, my make-up wasn't ruined. But Renee's was. We walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled herself together and rubbed my arm.

"My baby is getting married." she cried out quietly. "You're so young. Couldn't this have waited until I started growing gray hair?" she joked. "Are you sure you're ready for this Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom. Edward is the love of my life. I couldn't go six months, let alone six hours, without him. I'd go crazy! Literally and utterly crazy. I'll be fine." I assured her. She hugged and kissed me again.

"All right. I'm going to be in the first row next to Phil and your father. Good luck honey. Don't trip."

"Don't jinx me." I teased. She walked out and I went to the mirror again. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Five-forty-five. Fifteen minutes. I breathed in then out greatly when another knock came to my door. Jacob squeezed in.

"Jake!" I screamed running into him for a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey Bella." he sounded a little bit better then this morning. He hugged me back in a bear hug.

"Jake!" I wheezed. He put me down.

"Sorry. You know, if we got married, I wouldn't have put you in a dress that's ninety years old. You would've been in something more modern and pretty."

"I know." I responded back giggling. After, we stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"So you're really going to go through with this. You're really going to marry him and become a bloodsucking leech?" he sounded so grave. His eyes were half mast and a little watery.

"I really wish you didn't call them that Jake. But yes." I answered sounding just as grave.

"I can't change you mind and drive you back to La Push to drive out bikes around. Can I?"

"No. I wish I could run away, but with out him, I would die. You saw me last year. I could never go through that again without cliff diving to end it. Jacob I love him. And I'll love him to the end of my existence. And I'll always love you. You were my personal sun when Forks cloud's made me cry. You're my family Jake. I just wish two different species weren't at each other throats. But this stupid lamb fell for both the lion and the wolf!" I began to cry in his arms. He carried me over to the couch and rested me on his lap and my head fell against his chest.

"Bells, I'm not going to make you choose. I'm not even sure how lambs and lions got involved with wolves. But vampires and werewolves have always been at each others throats. It's not something we can settle out with a hand shake. We protect against danger, while…" he was thinking out the rest of the sentence carefully. "…_some_ of them promote danger. I'm sorry Bella. It's just the way things are." and he even shed a tear. _sniff _"This is one of the last times I'll smell you like this and bear it. I really am so sorry Bella. I really, really am."

"Then please don't cry. I don't deserve it. You shouldn't cry over me Jacob." I sobbed. I looked up and saw his soft face. I got off his lap and went over the table and got some tissues. I started to clean under my eyes when he walked over. He grabbed my left wrist and kissed the wolf he made for me. He kissed my cheek too.

"I only have one thing I need to do before you become Mrs. Bella Cullen in five minutes," I spoke looking back at me. I hope he wasn't going to kiss me. He bought out from his pocket the veil. I gasped.

"Your ESP friend said it was all right if I put it on you. Of course I had to beg for the first time to a bloo--vampire." he told me. He placed it on my head and hugged me one last time. "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jacob Black."

He kissed my forehead one last time and walked out. Charlie took his place.

"Ready princess?" he asked me. I looked at him confidently and nodded my head. I was ready to become a vampire. I was ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was ready to leap into Edward's arms and never let go.

I was ready, for the future.

I took Charlie's arm as the organ music played. The wide door opened, and everyone stood up.

Two little girls I didn't know were the flower girls and they threw the petals down the aisle as Charlie and I walked over them. I looked down, trying not to trip. Looking up, I saw part of my family on the right side. Renee had Phil snap photos from above. I looked in one row, and saw someone I didn't recognize at all. Now, some people here I did, and others I somewhat remember from when I was a child. But this person, she was new.

She had an oval face and fair skin. Her hair was a medium brown and was curled loosely. Her lips were very plump, and her eyes almost matched her hair. I couldn't noticed the rest of her outfit because Charlie was leading me forward.

I walked up to meet Edward--who looked absolutely breath taking in his black tux, all the guys behind him did--and hugged my Dad one more time. Charlie shook Edward's hand firmly and took his seat next to Renee.

For the next thirty minutes while the minister read everything off, I didn't pay much attention. Edward and I just stared at each other. His brownish red hair was still untidy, and he was still lanky with his boyish face. Just like the first time I saw him in the cafeteria when I moved here.

"The bride and groom have prepared there own vows." I suddenly heard from my right side. The minister closed the book and turned to Edward.

"Bella, I know this might sound very cheesy, but the past sixteen months with you have been the greatest I will ever know. I weep inside for every serious injury that has darned itself upon you. I couldn't last six months away from you without having my nerves on edge. I would've gone insane; hours even would drive me insane. I'll live with your clumsiness, and all that will come with it. I'll even stand every little fight that may arise from hell. You're one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen, and not even time or death can take you away from me. I promise, for the rest of time, to love you with every ounce of my being." he spoke his vows. Renee was crying a little and Charlie sniffed. I think I might have even heard Billy sniff. I was crying a little too, just like in my nightmare. But that face would never be back, it was lost in time. Edwards' face would be burned there, forever.

"Well that blows my vows out of the water. I really don't have all that much to say back." I chuckled wiping my eyes. "Edward, you are a god in my eyes. True we weren't the best of friends in the beginning, but I was in dead love with you. I would travel the world just to be by your side. I would risk getting grounded by all my reckless actions in Forks just to save you. I would risk my life _just_ to hear your voice. I would risk anything to be by you. You are my life and in many ways my saving grace. I promise to love you forever, and beyond forever." I put my heart and soul into that. I heard more sniffs around the room, including many of my own. He smiled his crooked smile that always made me melt. He chuckled at the sound of my escalating heart beat.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may kiss your bride." he announced. Like my nightmare, I was crying. But this time, when I looked up, James wasn't there, it was Edward. And no scream would escape me this time.

For the first time as both Mr. and Mrs., Edward kissed me while placing the ring on my finger, where it would rest forever. When we ended, I placed his ring on his finger.

Both rings would lie on those fingers, for the rest of eternity.

**AN: Aw!! sniff sniff I am making a second chapter with the first dance, father daughter dance, etc. I do want to apologize if the wedding at the end was off. You know, with the minister and the "love and to hold part". I know I'm missing some stuff and that's why I want to apologize. My first mini fic on the Twilight series so forgive me if it's totally OOC for everyone or if some people were OOC, etc. **


	2. The Reception

The Reception

Opening the hotel door swiftly with his left hand, Edward would not let me go from our kiss. Once inside, he slammed the door, probably locking it, and led me to the bed. We fell on it and he started caressing the base of my throat with his lips. He heard my soft moan and I heard him purr.

"Edward," I murmured in between him kissing my lips and my jaw. "We have to get down there; for Alice." I reminded him. As soon as we got the hotel were the reception was, he carried me to our room--all ready made up inside; luggage included-- and started our kissing.

"Oh she can wait ten more minutes." he simply said. He traced his fingers down my side, shaping my rump, thigh, and landed on the back of my knee, towing it up to his hip and let it rest there. He kissed a trail to my collar bones, and started down my sternum.

"EDWARD!" we heard Alice screaming from the other side of the door. "You'll be damned if you make me wait ten minutes for dear Bella! Now get you butt down there and party with us! I know what you're doing in there! It's bad enough I saw it in a vision but to hear your lips smacking against her sternum and knowing where you're going with that is worse!" she said with such anger, I think even her own husband flinched.

"Yes, of course Alice. I'll join you shortly. I have something for Bella." he didn't take his eyes of mine when he told her that. He got off me and pulled out an outfit from the suit case. It was a long khaki colored drawstring skirt, and my blue shirt he favored most.

"If you don't mind changing love. I wouldn't want you to ruin that pretty dress." he requested.

"I don't mind. It'll be more comfortable." I said in a light tone getting up and taking it. He didn't let go, he pulled me in for another kiss. Our lips softly rubbed and moved in the opposite direction of each others until both our mouths were opened. I breathed in through my mouth so his taste could get me drunk off it. Everything was spinning after that. He traced my bottom and top lip with his tongue and I closed them up and closed our mouths. He gripped my upper arm tightly, like he was fighting against something that would take me away from him. He pulled away softly and looked at me with those, warm golden eyes. They looked like they were going to melt. He pressed his mouth to my ear and whispered.

"And easier to get you out of." hearing the smile in his voice as I got chills and he walked towards the door. I stood there, motionless. He opened the door to Alice tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jeez Edward I thought you'd stick your tongue down her throat before you'd come to the door. Is she coming?"

"She's changing into something more comfortable Alice."

"Ha. Something more comfortable, or something you can slip off her with a sweep of your hand?" she was very sarcastic towards him; and very determined to get me downstairs. I put my shoes back on after I finished getting dressed and walked out.

"Calm down Alice, I have the rest of eternity to party with you." I teased. She looked at me incredulously. They both did. "What?"

"When would you, Bella Marie Cullen, want to party with me when you flipped out over your birthday party I got together, _and_ the graduation party? Never mind not going to Prom." she stated through skeptic eyes and an upper lip that rested limply on her jutted up lower one.

"I might want to celebrate something spontaneously and then we would have to go somewhere." I tried. Okay, it was very slim, and she knew that. Again, she looked at me skeptically. "Okay you're right."

"You only get one reception Bella."

"But Emmett and Rosalie have had many."

"That's if Edward wants to throw this again in a few decades or so." she blinked over to him.

"Only if Bella wants it. Although it would be nice." he sounded a tad bit hopeful, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Let's go." I pushed forward.

"Wrong way." Edward corrected me turning me the other way. I nodded my head and went in that direction. In the elevator I noticed Alice changed too. Her new dress was skin, skin tight. Cap sleeves, scoop neckline, and an open back. It was a white silk, with turquoise and hot pink leopard spots. It came up to her knees. She was wearing cute black stilettos that strapped across her ankle. Her hair and make-up changed too. Her hair was loose and spiked out a little on the ends. And she had darker make-up on.

"Alice, how'd you have time to change? Did Rosalie and Esme change too?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. When you're a vampire Bella, time isn't that much of an issue." she told me stepping out of the elevator and towards the grand hall. Edward grabbed my hand tightly and intertwined our fingers. We walked down the light gold hall with expensive looking carpeting that made the hall feel more warm and natural. Alice sped up ahead of us seeming anxious to join the other guests. I swore I heard her say, 'they're coming' as we got closer to the room. I ignored her the rest of the way and let Edward rub my knuckles into numbness. His normally ice skin seemed notably warmer now. I welcomed it.

We came closer to the cream colored doors that had dance mixes of the latest hit songs. The base was thudding and screaming to escape. Alice ran over to the door handle and pushed it open. The multiple colored lights were circling the dance floor, coloring every Cullen on the floor a different color. Including Emmett who was the D.J. He was the purple one, Jasper was a dark green, Carlisle and Esme were both trapped in the dark red circle that kind of highlighted there never ending love, while Rosalie was yellow. She sat close to the D.J. station keeping watch so that her husband wouldn't do anything stupid and promote unneeded attention her way. I could tell Mike was eyeing her from the corner of his view.

Her dress was long and elegant. It was black velvet with a thick white strap that crossed over her left shoulder and held a white rose the same shade as her skin. She drew her hair up in a loose, but tidy, bun letting other strands fall and frame her endlessly gorgeous face.

Esme's was a little bit similar. It also was short, white and elegant. But the thick, heavy looking black belt was tight around the skin tight dress that came down to her knees like Alice's. It was strap less and had beautiful black flower designs framing the edges of the top of the dress. Her opposite, Carlisle, was in a dashing white suit with a pale blue tie. Both Emmett and Jasper took off their tuxedo jackets. I couldn't see Jacob or Billy.

"Bella!" I heard a squeal from my right. Angela ran over in the yellow bridesmaid dress. "Bella congratulations! I only wish the best for you two." she gushed taking my free hand with both of hers.

"Congrats you guys." Ben said coming from behind her, his tux jacket off too; it was hanging by his index fingers that were over his right shoulder. He shook Edwards hand firmly and smiled.

"Thank you." Edward returned in a heart breaking polite tone. Ben wrapped his arm around Angela like a vine.

"So, any big plans or ideas for a honey moon?" he asked. Angela looked my way with a big grin on her face. She was so excited. Maybe her and Ben will get married one day. They must only be a few months behind Edward and I in the relationship status.

"Uh…" I stammered. I didn't want to do any honey moon, just getting transformed. I threw a pleading glance at Edward.

"We're going to Japan for two weeks. The country actually. I hear the Cherry Blossoms are beautiful. I had to insist on taking her." he covered. He was such a good liar.

"Wow Japan. Bella you must be excited." Ang said.

"Thrilled." I told her in my peppiest voice. It seemed to work.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to get to our table." Edward spoke warmly extending his arm only by the elbow out. I waved goodbye to both, hugged Angela actually, and walked with Edward to the table reserved for us. I took a moment to examine the floral arrangement Alice set up. Each table had a flower without a stem floating on top of water. It alternated between rose's and ruffled tulips on every other table. We sat at our table and watched everyone else sway along to the music.

Alice was standing to the left side of Jasper; swaying her hips like liquid to every passing beat and pumping her fist along with it. Jasper stopped and let his head fall, leaving his nose pointing to the ceiling. Alice's grin was sexy, edgy, and filled with elation. It practically dripped off her body. Jasper took a deep breath noticing this and lifted his arms slightly. Alice moved a little, getting closer to him, now her hips moved closer to his. She looked up at him devilishly and he said something that was drowned by the music. She laughed at it. Edward leaked an audible chuckle though. I shook his arm.

"What'd he say?" I asked when he looked at me.

"He said, 'You're lucky there's a thunder storm tonight.' We won't be in the house though." he informed me. Jasper and Alice looked at us, he was holding her while her butt was against his hips. They were both moving at the same exact speed and liquidly movement. Jasper winked at us while Alice gave us that devilish smile. "He's happy because everyone in the room as the same sense of elation as Alice. So it's one big, calm wave for him."

"And where will we be tonight?" I asked.

"You'll see." was all he said. I pursed my lips and turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme, they were waltzing in a way that fit the music. Emmett took the mike in his hands wiping the imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"All right," he began lowering the volume of the music. "Everybody having a good time?" he checked. The whole room jumped into the roar of a 'yes'. He laughed softly away from the mike, but to everyone else, it looked like a hard one. "Cool, just checking." and he raised the latest dance mix volume. Everyone but Charlie raved. Charlie was sitting at a table off the edge of the dance floor, grudgingly picking at his food. Billy and Jake were next to him.

"Jake!" I yelled, still sounding puny to the music. I untwined my hand and ran off. I stopped and looked back at Edward; he just nodded with a slight smile. Pushing through the crowd of people that formed in the way of my best friend and it wasn't easy. I got my foot caught in between two guests and fell flat on my face. I looked up and saw Jacob kneeling down.

"There she goes again. You okay Bells?" he asked picking me up.

"I've had worse. Are you having a good time?" I asked him. His nose was scrunched up and he looked disgusted. "Yeah I know I smell, get over it."

"So that was the last time I could stand your smell. Please wait one more day Bella, so we can hang out all day tomorrow at La Push. Please?" he begged. I stared at his big, puppy dog like eyes that were lost in sorrow. I bit my lower lip and twisted it.

"I don't know if he'd like that to much. Plus Jake, I was really depending on tonight." I wanted to sound, non fearful, or rather, not wanting to sound like I was letting him down and crushing him. I felt horrible.

"You can wait one more day can't ya'? We can spend the whole day doing whatever you want. Let it be riding our bikes, or just walking along the beach. C'mon Bells." he was desperate; like he didn't want to let me go, or that he wasn't ready. I felt my eyes water up, both of ours were. I let go and hugged him. We both knew if Edward didn't let me go, this would be our last hug as species that wouldn't prance to kill each other in a second. I felt him start to tremble under my arms. He brought me over to his table and sat me down on his lap. I locked my fingers around his neck and buried my cries in his chest.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" I heard Charlie frantically say. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and turned to face him.

"Nothing. I just fell really, really hard on my face. I'll be fine."

"Oh. Well Jake why are you crying too?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. Bella, lets go talk out in the hall." he whispered to me. I got up and started walking toward the door. I felt Edwards' eyes on me the whole way to the door, even when we exited. I didn't look back.

Jake and I sat on sat on the couch across from the door in the same position as the chair. We both started crying. I couldn't help but remember that night when I went to his house after his right side was shattered by the fighting. I knew that if vampires and werewolves didn't exist, Jacob was my soul mate. I remembered my vision from our kiss, the little kids at the end. They were _our_ kids. If nature went the way it was suppose to be. That made be burst out another cry. He wiped away my tears with his thumb. When we both calmed down, we looked at each other.

"Please convince him to come hang out with me tomorrow. One last time. Please?" he begged. He sounded so sad; my heart felt like it had a needle stabbing through it. I nodded 'yes' and he mouthed 'thank you'. He kissed the top of me hair one more time. We sat there for a little while longer, getting a firm grasp on the moment.

"Jake," I broke. "I have to get back to him." I got up and headed for the door, and he followed. When I got in, Edward was sitting at the table closest to the door. Jake walked back to his table quickly. I walked towards our table when Edward grabbed my wrist and tugged me onto his lap.

"You aren't disgusted by my smell?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I can bear it." he told me.

"He's in so much pain." I whispered as he rubbed my arm.

"I know, I saw. He's having the hardest part of letting you go. He doesn't want to. Not at all. He knows that both are species are on the border of a war against each other. He feels like he's loosing grip of everything." he told me sullenly. I again felt the tears in my eyes. I felt like I was killing him from the inside out.

"I'm a horrible person." I muttered. My lips were trembling after.

"No you're not. You just have a close tie with him and it's always hard to say goodbye."

"But this goodbye is forever." I corrected. I let the tears flow, no longer bothering to fight them. He rubbed my shoulder again and kissed my hair lightly. He hummed my lullaby and I calmed down.

"You can spend the day with him tomorrow. You don't need to ask permission. I understand his circumstances, I can read his mind." he whispered once I was done.

"Thank you." I muttered kissing him lightly. We got up and walked back over to our table and continued watching everyone.

"All right everyone, settle down settle down," Emmett began at the mike. Alice joined him.

"Okay, so, now it's time for the bride and grooms first dance." she stated. "So this song is very close to Bella in different ways. She picked out the song. So, if everyone could please clear the dance floor for them." she stated politely. Everyone retreated to their table for us. I turned red.

"Yeah, c'mon Eddy, Bella," Emmett encouraged. Edward threw him a scornful look as we stood up. He hated nicknames. The song I picked out for us was "Angel of Mine" by Amanda Somerville. The white spotlight shown on us and the piano started.

_You are everything I need to see  
Smile, and sunlight makes her way to me  
Love incarnate looking into me  
Breaths of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what you are for me?_

Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

I put my feet on his like a child--so I wouldn't trip--as he began to twirl us around slowly in a waltz. He still seemed to sparkle a little under the dim light; I never looked away from his liquid eyes. His honey golden pools drowning me. Again, his skin seemed warmer and I welcomed it greatly. He dipped and twirled me a few times, and I felt the warm salt water cup the brims of my eyes. He reminded me to breathe now and then. The second verse started to swim through the air.

_After all these years, one thing is true  
The constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me and I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you_

Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

The bridge came on and I put my feet back on the floor and we twirled slowly again.

_Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
_from my perspective, the song fit us well. I was singing this to him in a way. He was my angel.

_Back in the arms of my angel, I can finally rest  
Feeling you again around me_

The chorus ended our six minutes of dancing. I saw Ben and Angela in their own little space. She was crying. Renee and Phil did the same. People started clapping as he kissed me gently.

"Very nice, very nice, much of that to be left at home Ed." Emmett commented when we parted. "Now, if you would part from her for a few minutes, as it's time for the father daughter dance. Charlie picked this one out Bells; it might be a little cheesy. Sorry Officer Swan." he apologized. Charlie brushed it off in a hand swing walking up to me. He took Edward's position and that Aerosmith song, "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" came on. Both of us started to tear a little. I heard Emmett sigh at our sight.

Charlie and I were both clumsy, I more then him obviously. That's were I got it from. Within our movements he stepped on my feet a few times following his apologies. We swayed to the song until it ended. He hugged me and kissed my cheeks while people clapped. _  
_"Very nice, okay, back to the music!" Alice clapped on the booth. She danced down and grabbed my wrist to join her dancing. She was good at every dance you could imagine. Ballet, hip-hop, waltz, jazz, she knew it all. I recalled a time when she tried to teach me how to waltz for Edward, I fell more times then she giggled. She threw out a cheer and a laugh a few times as she moved. I backed away from her slowly as she continuously lost herself in the music a few times, twirling around in circles to a song that never played. I met Jasper's gaze when he stared at her oddly. We both were confused. She caught us and laughed.

For the first time on the dance floor I saw Rosalie and Emmett dancing while someone took over his job as D.J. Like a majority of today's younger teenagers--like freshman or even eighth graders--they seemed to sway at each others hips. Her right leg was in between his two while her left leg was on the other side of his right. Her slight arm was perched on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes with such intensity that I flinched. A devilish, edgy smile played with her lips. His hands were at her waist, holding her there. His look matched hers, so did his smile. Again Jasper muttered something to his older brother that no one but the Cullen's could hear. They both laughed in agreement as Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

I was being tugged at from behind and into a lap. Edward held me there chuckling at his family.

"You can imagine how much Emmett and Jasper both love their wives," he told me. "Carlisle as well."

"Mmm."

"And how much I'll love you,"

"I'd like to see that." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed me again smiling.

"Bella?" I heard from in front, my mother was standing next to someone. It was the new woman from the church. "Honey I'd like you to meet someone," she began. I stood up, patting my skirt and flattening my blouse. Edward stood as well. I looked at her outfit fully this time.

Her brown hair was down in the curls, oval face tinted by the lights. Her plump lips were being drawn up to her brown eyes that matched her hair color. Her shirt was a deep rose like color. The sleeves came down to her elbow and she had a few golden bracelets on. She had on black dress pants and high healed shoes.

"Bella, this is one of my good friends, Stephenie." she waved to her.

"Hi. Very nice to meet you. Best of luck to you both." she greeted. We shook hands and she moved on to Edward.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too. Are you having a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks,"

"Well enjoy the party. If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with Bella if that's all right with you." Edward excused. They both shook their heads furiously. "Thank you. If you'll excuse us. It was very nice meeting you Stephenie." he shook her hand again. She returned the favor and he led me back to the dance floor. Edward stiffened up and stood still while I continued.

"What?" my voice was a low whisper. He shut his eyes and just pointed ahead. Jacob was walking this way. I hope the war doesn't start here. Edward's eyes moved to each of his family's, they nodded.

"Can I have a few songs with her? Please?" he asked. He sounded so dead like before.

"That's true." Edward spoke, probably commenting on something Jake thought. "I understand." he sounded a little annoyed. "Bella, Jacob wants to dance with you,""Uh…okay." I commented lightly. I left Edward and joined Jake. He held on to my waist and dragged me away from everyone else and into the corner of the dance floor.

"So, can you get away from him for tomorrow?" he asked swaying us back and forth.

"Yeah." I answered. I didn't hide my smile; I looked up at him and showed it. He smiled back.

"Excellent. What do you want to do? We could hang in the garage, ride bikes, walk on the beach--" he listed. I cut him off there.

"The beach sounds really nice. Let's go for that."

"You sure? You wouldn't want to see me the garage working on the Rabbit one last time before…?" he sounded so unsure.

"I'm sure. Plus, I spent so much time in there--and sitting in the Rabbit--that I can see it in my head. That was like, your second place for a while." I minded him. He shook weighing my words and agreeing with a nod. He looked like he had something heavy on the brain.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to think of something funny that happened to us. Well, aside that stupid zombie movie." he told me.

"Hmmm," he got me thinking too. After a few minutes something struck a chord in his head.

"Got it," he snapped his fingers into a point. "that time you flipped out over Sam and the gang cliff diving and wanted to call an ambulance." he chuckled by the time he was done. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yup, yup. That was the first day we rode our bikes too." I pointed out.

"And you crashed it and got your forehead cut open and blamed it on my garage." he tapped my forehead in reminder. I nodded again with another 'yup'. "We had some good times in there,"

"Yeah," I once again agreed. I extended my arms to try and reach his shoulders, only able to his collarbone; so I settled for that. He rested his hands on my waist and we swayed there for some time. That song, "My Immortal" by that one female led band started in my head. The chorus repeated with, 'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.' and I realized, in a way, it was like it was meant for Jacob and I. Like he was saying it to me. I didn't look up for the rest of the song, just deciphering the lyrics and if they matched up to us in different but similar ways. But the end I wanted to scream and cry and never let go of Jake. I squeezed him in a hug soon after. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head again.

"Let's save all the crying for tomorrow okay?" his voice sounded darker, huskier then usual. I nodded my head and he did the same.

After a few songs, he let me go.

"I have to get Billy home. He's getting pretty irritated with all the vamps around."

"I understand."

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," he gave me one of the biggest bear hugs he could conjure up and set me back down. I watched him leave back to his table. I turned to face my table and matched Jaspers stare. He looked at me with half opened eyes, and pulled together eyebrows that expressed his matching sorrow that I felt. He flashed a half smile, and then he turned his attention back to Alice.

I wandered over to an empty table and sat down. My eyelids started to droop and I put my head down on my folded arms. I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders a little later; I looked up and saw Alice giving me a worried glance.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked. She really sounded concerned despite what Jasper informed her on.

"I feel like I'm killing him Alice, I really do," I confessed.

"Now how can you know what killing someone feels like?" she tried to joke around. I felt my emotions evaporate, leaving me feeling slightly numb again. No…the hole in my chest came back slowly. Not as painful as last time, but it threatened to do so. I looked at her incredulously.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay. But I remember what it feels like to loose someone that you love. I remember the feeling of pure numbness, not having an appetite, having a thin layer of fog around everything you look at. I remember it all. I can feel what he's _going_ to feel. And I feel like I'm killing him from the inside out. Taking his heart and crushing it to dust." I explained. She pulled over the chair and sat on it, never taking her eyes or hand off me.

"It's going to feel like he has a huge, ripping hole in his chest, suffocating him, making him feel like he's going to fall apart if he doesn't hold himself together." I continued. She nodded and looked down.

"I don't ever remember having a feeling like that Bella. I don't think I ever will. But if you like, as long as he isn't a wolf, I can keep track on him. Just incase he decides to try and…well you know." she offered. I thought about it and tried to see if Edward had asked her to keep tabs on anyone.

"Will you? As long as you don't have any other tabs on anyone,"

"Only the Volturi, but I can end that once _it's_ done. I will. But keep in mind, I can't predict what he's going to do when he's one of the smelly dogs. Okay?"

"Thanks Alice. You're the best."

"I know. Now, I think Edward wants you. The party will be ending soon just to let you know." she stated winking in mid-sentence.

"How long?"

"About an hour; it's ten now." she informed me. Wow, that late already? Time flew by too fast. I got up and walked over to my husband while she joined hers.

"Welcome back," he extended his arms and I folded my self into his lap.

"Good to be back."

"Remember when we first met, how hostile we were towards each other?" he asked laughing at our childish games.

"Yes I do. And I remember when you left for that one week. Hey, you never did show me how you hunt." I reminded him. His forehead was creased in shock at our trivial past conversation.

"And I don't think you'll ever see that. Not until you're fully finished and ready." his answer made me feel like I was a gladiator training to face the lions. "But I have a feeling--and don't take this offensively--that it'll be interesting to watch you in the hunt." chuckling at the end. I swallowed hard and feared that thought. What would I be like in the future? Would I be crazy? Blood driven? Like Bree.

"Don't worry," he continued. "I'll teach you if you want. But otherwise, I'll always watch over you." he finished. I nodded slowly and saw someone with a video camera run out of the crowd with it tucked away under his arms. It was Mike. He stumbled our way, flipping the camera open and pushing a button.

"Look, it's the happy couple," he said loudly for us to hear.

"Oh Mike," I whined at him.

"Come on Bella, who else would document the reception?" he asked. I wanted to say the people who always document weddings, but I didn't want to hire them to remember this. I shook my head in defeat.

"Well, I got some testimonials from a bunch of people. Do you want the tape converted to a DVD for you?" he asked pointing to it. I pouted my lips limply to the side to think about it. I looked at Edward.

"That'd be very nice of you Mike." he answered. Mike seemed to ignore him completely.

"Bella?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Just cut out any dancing parts of me."

"Ha! The only footage of you I have is the only two dances people could actually see you in. The first dance and the father daughter dance. Those two are okay right?"

"Yeah of course." I nodded. He threw me a 'cool' and walked away to document more moments.

"That was nice of you," Edward noted.

"I did it for you. You know I wouldn't want this on tape; but I thought that for you, it'd be nice to watch. For me, it's just one last glance into the past and seeing the people I might not ever see again." I explained. He smiled at me warmly.

"Oh how thoughtful of you. Thank you." I smiled back at him in the same manner.

"You know, the party is almost over," he stated him my ear in a husky tone. "You know what that means don't you?" the smile on his lips made me want him more.

"Yes, I do. You're going to fulfill your end of our deal." I giggled lightly while rubbing his face. I looked at his eyes as always, and they were very mellow and warm. I started to melt in them, thankful to be drowning in his pools and not the Pacific Oceans. We were like that for an immeasurable about of moments. Before I knew it, the room started to empty and the music faded to a calm hum in the background. Angela and Ben waved to us, so did Mike carrying out the camera. He rushed over to us.

"Hey, when I'm done getting this to a DVD, who should I send it to?" he asked. I bit my lower lip staring at him.

"Send it to my house Mike. We'll get it." Edward assured him. Mike nodded his head and shook Edward and mines hand one last time with another good luck and ran off. Renee and Phil came soon after. She ran over to me, crying.

"Oh Isabella!" she cried twisting me into a hug. I hugged her back. I patted her back and felt her shaking with every out burst.

"Make sure you come and visit us in Florida! Every other month you hear me? I don't want you to forget about us. Okay?" her demand might be a little hard to follow. She stroked the back of my head and sniffed a few times.

"Edward and I will do our best." I lied. I wanted to sound assuring but I knew she couldn't have bought it. "I mean it." I added. She smiled understandingly and hugged me again.

"Oh Bella please be safe. Don't make him drive you to the Emergency room every few weeks or months okay?" she requested. That wasn't going to be a problem.

"I promise Mom,"

"Good. Well, we have to get going. Our flight is leaving early out of Seattle and we don't want to get lost. Isabella be careful. Edward please watch over her!" she pointed her finger at him sternly.

"I'll guard her with my life." he promised. He sounded more firm then she was. She smiled again at him, wiping the tears away from under her eyes. She hugged me again, and then moved to Edward. After, she walked back in front of me.

"Call me when you're done with the honey moon! I want details sweetie! But nothing to graphic," she winced out in horror.

"I promise Mom. Nothing graphic."

"Good. Well, I guess this is goodbye until your visit. I love you so much Bella,"

"I love you too Mom. I'll be super careful. Edward here would never let anything harm me and visa-versa." I told her grabbing Edwards arm. She smiled again while Phil pulled on her arm to leave. He wished us best of luck too. After ten more minutes, everyone but the Cullen's were gone. The cleaning crew came out and started their job. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to exit, he was holding onto her waist while whisper something in her ear that made her giggle while everyone else rolled their eyes. Carlisle and Esme followed, walking arm-in-arm gracefully. Jasper gestured towards the door to Alice and she giggled a little. Edward shook his head with a chuckle. It seemed like he was agreeing with whatever Jasper thought. They both started their leave when Alice danced back over to us. She kissed me on my cheek and whispered something in Edwards ear that sounded like 'don't kill her.' he nodded, matting out her hair. She winked at me while she moved back over to Jasper and walked out. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me up to the hotel room. Like before, he kissed me lovingly and open and closed the door with me in his arms. We landed on the bed moments later. We parted breathing heavily.

"So, is this…where we'll be…spending the night?" I asked in between breaths. He flashed my favorite smile and I stopped breathing.

"Breathe love." he reminded me. I took a deep breath and let out. "And no, this isn't. I only brought the luggage here for you. I have a special place for us tonight." he teased getting off the bed. He walked over to the luggage in one long stride and picked it up.

"Oh? Then where will we be spending the night?" I asked bouncing up. He kissed me again, picking me up.

"You'll see. I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." I latched us back together and he walked use back to the door like this. He put me down smiling and everything spun out of control. I grabbed his arm for support. He chuckled opening the door and wound his arm around me waist, drawing me closer to him, actually, locking me in place.

We got out of the elevator and he swooped me up bridal style to carry to the Volvo. My truck was already in its new place at the Cullen garage. Every time I saw it in there, I winced at the comparison from it and the Volvo or the Mercedes. He placed me in the passenger seat lightly and buckled me in. Throwing the luggage in the trunk afterwards. He leaped in and spun out of the parking space very quickly. I still wasn't fully used to that. I noticed he didn't stop smiling the whole way to where ever he wanted to take me. I realized we drove to where the pavement ended. He unbuckled me and swiftly picked me up out of the Volvo, slamming the door behind us.

Then, he started to run.

I didn't realize by the time I felt a little nauseous from the abrupt movements he set me down. I opened my eyes and gaped.

We were in our meadow.

And over to the side was big garage. Actually maybe a shack. He walked me over. Inside of the shack was a thick, gold carpet, like the one in his room. And a big, bed against the farthest wall. The bed had black velvet coverings and black pillows with a gold bed stand that matched the color of the carpet. The canopy had black curtains on it as well. The walls were beige and candles rested on the dressers against the left and right walls. The whole room smelled like vanilla. I walked over to the bed, sliding on the velvet comforter. The room was very nice and cozy warm too.

"Too much?" he asked from the door.

"Just enough." I answered. "Edward this is amazing. How'd you get this here?" I asked amazed.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I built it this afternoon after hunting. Do you like it?" his voice was honey warm and gave me the good type of chills.

"I love it." I answered him, trying to give him a seductive look. He smiled and walked over to me. His hand wrapped around my neck, his fingers near my nape. His head ever so close to mine, tower over it. His eyes were like silk, I again melted.

"Ready?" he whispered; his cold breath tingling my ears and sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too much not to be," I whispered back. He gently laid me on the bed, and started kissing my lips softly. That's when I let the sweet, warm, euphoric ecstasy flood my body. I gave into the night fully.

I woke up in the morning, shirt and skirt over there, rolling over under the comforter to face my husband. He was topless--like I left him--laying on his side, arm perching up, head resting on his hand, playing with a piece of my hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he purred. I bit my lip in a smile and felt a giggle coming up. I suppressed it. He smiled his heart breaking half smile back at me.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," I whispered back.

"Would you like to go get breakfast?" he asked. I stared at his face for a while and realized something that made me sit up into a head rush.

"Jacob!" I breathed in. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?" it was a ridiculously hurried blur he understood.

"About nine thirty, why? Did he give you a specific time?"

"No, no. I just don't want to upset him. All my clothes are at the house right?"  
"Down to the last sock." He sat up to join me. I threw the covers off me and stumbled off the bed. Throwing off his white shirt that he probably put me it, and shoving into my shirt and skirt. He walked over in his plain black pants and grabbed me shoulder to stop me.

"Wouldn't you want to clean up first so the smell doesn't cause him to become sick?" tapping my nose at the end. I nodded furiously at him. He gathered his clothes, putting on his shirt, and fixed up the bed. After, he picked me up bridal style and ran out to the Volvo. The whole ride home, the car was warm and we couldn't stop smiling. I loved him so much. He kissed my hand a few times just to see me blush so he could permanently save the memory in his head.

After the shower, I threw on my jeans, converse, and a different blue shirt that almost matched the jeans. I combed threw my hair and came out of the room to bump into Alice. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized. She pushed me back and I looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Did you have a good night?" she asked. "That little meadow thing he threw together wasn't too cheesy was it?"

"No it wasn't. I like it very much. You and Jasper probably had a good night too." I shot at her with sarcasm crossing my arms on my chest. She pursed her lips in embarrassment and nodded her head slightly.

"He didn't break anything did he?" she asked poking my stomach.

"_Alice_!" I yelled at her slapping her shoulder, hurting my hand that I once punched Jacob with. She busted out a booming laugh that melted into giggles.

"You're so cute Bella. Come down stairs, Esme cooked you some pancakes." She informed me. As soon as we stepped out of Edward's room, I smelled the buttery pieces of bread and the warmth that came with it. I smiled lightly and started down the steps. At the bottom, Edward joined me and walked with me to the table.

"Good morning Bella!" Esme welcomed once I sat down. "Edward told me you liked pancakes so I made them for you. I hope they don't taste to horrible, I haven't cooked anything in decades, you understand." She put two on my plate and I cut a piece off and tossed it in my mouth. It melted.

"Mmm, perfect Esme. They're delicious." I complemented.

"Oh good, to bad I won't be able to prepare them anymore for you." Her glum truth didn't really bother me all that much anymore. I helped her clean up after breakfast and went to brush my teeth. Once I was down, I went to the garage to claim my truck. Edward put his hands on the open window door. He looked very serious and dark.

"Please, be careful." He pleaded in a whisper. I leaned over to kiss him lightly.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll be back by nine or ten okay?" I assured him, centimeters away from his face. He nodded carefully, kissing me one more time.

I roared the engine to life and drove off to La Push for the last time.

**AN: **Yes, I know the name of the band. Evanescence, I'm a huge, dorky fan over them. But since its Bella's perspective, I didn't really think she'd remember their name. I hope you enjoyed this section and will enjoy the next. I plan on making the La Push story a whole different story in itself with two chapters only. I feel like a huge dork having my own playlist for this chapter and the Wedding. Oh well.


End file.
